This disclosure generally relates to an apparatus for positioning a flexible high pressure water cleaning lance adjacent a tube to be cleaned protruding through a heat exchanger tube sheet. More particularly, this disclosure describes an apparatus adapted to be mounted or supported directly on a heat exchanger tube sheet rather than being spaced from the tube sheet on a separate frame structure as is currently utilized.